


Beauty and the Beast

by Geek_gettin_Bi101



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (Nii is Chip), Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF!Torako, Beast!Rin, Belle!Ryuji, Bonrin - Freeform, Both Demon and "normal" Rin, Canonical Divergence, Childhood Friends, Crack, Demon reveal is when they're prob 7, Does not follow Beauty in the Beast plot, Doesn't follow Ao no Exorcist either, Don't judge but I haven't read past vol 9 cause I'm broke and no library has it, Forgotten Memories, Gaston!Toudou, Get ready cause this is a mess, I like when she's a badass can ya tell?, Illumanti, Izumo is the Wardrobe, LeFou!Shura, Lewin is the Library owner, M/M, Mrs.Potts!Shiemi, Pining Idiots, Plot TBD, Princess!Ryuji, Probably will be singing cause why the hell not?, Rose!Koma Sword, Sassy Ryuji, Toudou is after Karura, We stan a sass king, Yes he will wear a dress, oblivious idiots, secret santa gift!, so much gay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101
Summary: This is a Secret Santa gift for TongueTiedRaven! It's gonna be a story of complete nonsense, but, so you actually read it.....Ryuji is Belle and I put him in a dress....so there
Relationships: Everyone & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ao no Exorcist Secret Santa 2020





	1. The Beginning of the Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TongueTiedRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/gifts).



The story of Beauty and the Beast has been told thousands of times, with the slightest of differences between each. However, these stories are merely fairytales. The  _ true _ story of Beauty and Beast is one of lost memories, deception, betrayal, and demons. 

There was no sweet love story of finding yourself, no ending where everyone was happy.

But there was love and friendship where old friends of forgotten memories found each other and came together to uncover the hideous truths of their small town and the people in charge of said town. 

Our story begins in the woods near a small village where the laughter of playing children could be heard through the trees. The small, ragtag group were sneaking through the woods, chasing each other with wide smiles on their faces. Their parents had warned against venturing into the forest alone, especially at night, but the children were mischievous and rarely listened. 

That was their downfall. 

Rin, the most curious out of the group, had heard music in the distance and drug the group behind him in his excitement, ignoring the confused questions directed towards him.

The young boy had always had a more acute sense of hearing, something the others had long since grown used to. The group was pulled closer and closer, running on uncertain, leather-clad feet to the edge of a large courtyard. 

They crouched behind a line of bushes, the childish wonder taking over their uncertainness as they peeked around the frosted leaves to see at least a little through the window panes of the stone castle. It was large, built with dark stones that seemed to be decorated in crystal white snow with spiraling engravings on the side.

How had they never noticed this before? Their village wasn’t that far away, they should be able to see it on the horizon. Or at least in the forest, where they so often wandered around and played, despite the way their parents would scold them on the dangers of wandering into the woods alone, and even more so at night. 

The children watched the scene through the window with sparkling eyes. People danced around to the soft, yet lively, music. They were dressed in the most beautiful garments. The strange thing, however, was the clothing seemed to be more like a uniform made for soldiers, rather than people going to a ball. 

Everyone was in pure black. The women wore modest, black-laced ball gowns while the men wore suits and knee-high boots that were just as black. There was one constant, making the image more uniform to the spying children. Every guest, including the strange man sitting on the throne at the front, face concealed by a golden mask, wore a steel blue jacket adorned with red cuffs and an armband, stitched with golden thread that sparkled in the candlelight.

The small group watched the people dance around in amazement. Their wide-eyed wonder was cut short when a scratchy voice sounded behind them, “Well well well, what have we here?”

In unison, the children whipped around to see the figure of a familiar man. His silver hair was messier than usual and his glasses had been cracked. The twins jumped at him, laughing joyfully, “Dad, look what we found!”

The man hummed, his voice sounded...different than normal. It was more gravelly, darker, and dangerous. The twins seemed to notice this when their adoptive father spoke again, a strange grin splitting his face, “It seems you found the castle,” A strange look passed his face, darkening his features as his smile turned sinister and sick, “And I found  _ you _ .”

“Dad, what-?” 

Rin was cut off by a sharp snap of the priest’s fingers, “ **_Grab them_ ** .”

The children didn’t have any time to react to the words before strange creatures lept from the darkness of the forest to snatch up the children, sharp claws digging into soft skin as they hauled the kids to the door of the castle. The music came to a halt as the grand room filled with the terrified screams of the squirming children. 

The dancers froze before erupting in cheers and congratulations. 

The entire night was a blur to the children. All they remember was a few distinct things. The way Shiro Fujimoto erupted in blue flames, a sword in his hand as he bled from every pore in his skin. How the sword was unsheathed and Rin erupted in flames as well. How a strange black void opened in the air of the courtyard as the masked man laughed, watching strange shapes pour from the empty void. 

How there were so many screams and the twins  _ screamed _ when they watched their father plunge the needle of the pendant around his neck into his chest. 

Then...everything was engulfed in warm,  _ red _ flames and someone was hauling Ryuji away while he cried,  _ begging _ to go back because his  _ mother _ was standing in the courtyard with his father, demanding something of the bald man before he seemed to hand something to her before running away.

The young boy watched in horror as the castle, the courtyard, and the  _ sky _ erupted in a flurry of flames before everything disappeared. Both from the eyes of onlookers, and the memories of all from the town and the castle.

And thus, our story  _ truly _ begins with a boy who was crying for a reason he didn’t know as he rode away in the arms of a man he could not recognize.

Only five people returned from the castle that night. There was Lewin Light, a man who had been investigating the happenings within the castle for years. He had been lucky enough to be nearby when he heard children screaming. Lewin had scooped the first child he saw into his arms and raced away on his horse, trying to ignore the pained screams of the squirming boy in his arms.

When the strange blast of red and blue fire stretched through the forest, he had thrown a hasty protection barrier up, hoping to protect both the child and himself. The barrier had only been half up when the wave hit, knocking the small boy unconscious, as the barrier had only partly protected him. 

The second person to survive was someone who knew the children personally, seeing as two of them were her adoptive brothers. Shura had fought with all her strength to get the children to safety. She was forever relieved that a familiar, dirty face had zipped by and scooped up Tatsuma’s son. At least one of the children would be safe. 

She knew her fight was over when she watched in horror as Suguro Torako erupted in flames, somehow convincing her husband to give her control of Karura for the moment. Shura chanted desperately, trying to reach her troublemaker brothers, only to be blown into the forest by the sheer force of the explosion before she could scream their names. 

The last three to make it out of the castle were Tatsuma Suguro, who had run after his wife ordered him too. It might sound absurd, but his wife could be terrifying when she wanted. Then there was Mephisto Pheles, who had tried to right his brother oldest brother’s mistake and only managed to make everything worse when the precious sword carrying the life of his youngest brothers snapped clean in two, adding to the force of power that had already developed after Torako drew up a barrier, sealing the horrendous truths on the nights away from the rest of the world.

The man had retreated to the woods, exiling himself as he had lost four brothers that day, or so he thought.

Then, finally, the last to escape was Ryuji Suguro. With the memories of everyone trapped within the barrier of the castle becoming nothing but fuzzy words and blacked-out faces. And yet, he was the only hope anyone in that castle had of ever returning home


	2. This Provincial Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more backstory for the soul

Ryuji always woke with the sun. His father used to joke that he was just like his mother, always starting things earlier than needed. Anytime his father brought his mother up, he would try and convince his father to talk about his mother, only for the old man to go completely silent as a longing look crossed his face. 

Despite people calling him crazy and delusional, he knew something happened that night. When he went into the woods alone, or he could only  _ remember _ being alone and woke with fuzzy memories and no idea why his father had a painting of a random woman on the wall of their small cottage. 

Ryuji’s father had cried for days after that. Only when Shura, a family friend (at least he thought she was a family friend. She was in a lot of the memories that contained shadowed figures and blurred faces.) explained that was his mother did he start realizing something was wrong. Everyone tried to console him and assure him there was nothing wrong, but he always knew they were lies.

Ever since he was a boy, after that strange night that was nothing but a haze in his mind, he would wander into the woods in an attempt to discover what was missing. These wanderings always ended with him being pulled back to the small town by an annoyed Shura, an uncaring Lewin, or a sad, and often drunk, father.

Their reactions alone only further proved his point and motivated him to wander into the forest more often. Ryuji knew something, or someone, had been torn from him that night. Or multiple someones. He had been seven.

His father would murmur drunkenly that he hoped Ryuji would forget this fantasy when he grew older. Ryuji hadn’t been meant to hear those words, but he was snooping through the draws in a locked cabinet. It’s where he found a length of leather cord tied around an opaque pink gemstone. 

His father had sobbed the next day, something Ryuji would grow used to the older he got, when he saw Ryuji wearing the necklace. It was his mother's and he treasured it. 

Now, nearly twelve years later, Ryuji’s relentless search for answers had only grown. The boy swore up and down someone was trying to help him find the answers, feeding him breadcrumbs in hopes that he’d find the whole loaf. 

Ryuji’s father had ceased his scolding, instead telling him to be careful because he may not like what he finds. The town was not as forgiving. They had been calling him a delusional freak since he was seven, harsh words for a child to hear, even worse to understand. They liked it even less that he didn’t follow the natural order of things, which was to marry a woman, and whatever else they thought was “acceptable.” 

Ryuji had never really cared, he’d poured lemon juice in his hair and sat on the tiled roof of his small home to turn his brown hair blonde just to prove a point. It was by no means perfect and had ended up being a blonde strip down the middle with an entire palette of browns dotting the locks. 

Each morning, Ryuji was only reminded of just how different he was. Not only in his appearance but the way he acted. He kept to himself while others socialized. He came up with crazy ideas to make things easier, mostly so he could just read, only to be cursed out by the town. He had even tried to teach a young girl to read. She had come to him, wanting to learn why he loved reading so much. 

The town hadn’t noticed anything until the girl had walked out of Lewin’s Library with a stack of books and a wide smile. 

Ryuji had been knocked out by the townsmen and thrown in a pigsty for that. 

There were times he wanted to leave, runaway, and find a place that didn’t care what he acted like. But Ryuji refused to leave until he solved the mystery of the memories he lost and that night from which he could only remember screaming, flashes of colorful jackets, and fire.

Ryuji shook the image of inky blackness from his mind, rolling out of bed and getting ready just as he did every day. He pulled on his vest, something his father had managed to get despite them not having much money. The soft blue material was worn, but it still fit and that was all that mattered. Sure, there was a musty gray patch on his side that covered a rather large tear, and he was missing a button while the rest failed to match, but he didn’t care. He never really cared for fancy things.

Pinning his hair to the side, he swiped the latest book he’d taken from the library off the table. The cover was pristine, the pages crisp and devoid of any smears or rips. Lewin said he managed to get it at a decent price and hadn’t really thought about it, but Ryuji knew the man was lying. He’d seen the man run to a traveller in the downpouring rain, they didn’t get travelers often so Ryuji just assumed Lewin was going to be...well...Lewin. Ryuji had watched from the window of his cottage as the older man argued with the man before trading a money pouch for a parcel he had quickly moved to protect from the rain. 

For all his talk and gruff, slightly crazed, personality he could be kind to the people he cared about. Ryuji was lucky enough to be one of them. There hadn’t been a new book in the library for a long time, and Ryuji had been delighted when Lewin presented the book, which he had wrapped in fabric, joking about it being a gift. 

They both knew Lewin hadn’t been lying.

Ryuji had kept the book close, refusing to let anything damage it. Toudou, the most admired (and annoying in Ryuji’s opinion) man in town had tried taking it from Ryuji during one of the many times he thought flirting with Ryuji was a good idea. He had earned a very,  _ very _ hard slap for “laying a grubby finger on this book!” Ryuji regret nothing. 

He relished in every word of the story. It was new, something he hadn’t read before. Ryuji had been practically skipping the past few days, enjoying the thrill of reading a new story where you didn’t know the ending. 

The boy stumbled into his worn leather boots, smiling to himself as he wondered which story he’d pick up from the library today. The souls of the boots were worn thin enough to feel gravel beneath his feet as if he was walking barefoot. Ryuji hoped he could scrape together enough money, or tradable items, to buy a new pair soon. 

Ryuji sighed as he stepped outside, the old wooden door creaking behind him as usual. The teen breathed in the fresh air of the morning air, watching the morning dew slide off the leafy plants in their small garden. Ryuji stepped around a chicken as she scratched at the ground in search of any insects that may be dug up.

Ryuji snorted as he watched the hens waddle-run when he came too near, making a mental note to feed them when he returned from the library. 

The town was quiet for the time being. Ryuji always wondered how anybody could knowingly miss watching the sunrise over the town. His leather boots padded against the cobblestone street, leather-bound book clutched to his chest protectively. 

It wouldn’t take long for the town to wake. Ryuji had always found it strange that everyone woke at the  _ exact same time _ and flooded the streets mere seconds later. 

As if on cue to his ponderings, the boy sighed as the clock tower chimed the morning hour. In a matter of moments, every door and window was thrown open so the inhabitants of the buildings could call greetings to their neighbors. 

Ryuji rolled his eyes as some people watched him warily as he passed their window. One good thing about people not liking him and thinking he was odd was that many of them avoided him, making weaving through crowds (like the one that was already swarming the street) easier. 

The boy walked the familiar path to the library, trying to ignore the judging glares and disapproving words. This was something he dealt with on the daily. Ryuji would be lying if he said he was fully used to it. No matter what, someone always said something that clenched his heart painfully. 

Ryuji started humming to himself in an attempt to drown out the noise around him, keeping his head held high. Shura had always told him, in her own strange way, to never let anyone know they got to you. Besides, it’s not like he really cared about the people in this town other than mutual acquaintances. Maybe it helped that Shura, Lewin, and his father were also misfits of the town. 

Ryuji paused before the baker’s tray of fresh loaves. He fished the small number of coins in his possession from his pocket, passing a few to the man before snatching up the still-warm loaf. 

The baker tipped his head, managing a kind smile and kinder words to Ryuji, “Good morning, Bon.”

Ryuji flashed a small smile as he continued on his way. The baker, a kind old man, was one of the few people in town who never judged him. At least not openly. Maybe it had something to do with Ryuji not arguing with him over the state of his bread like everyone else. 

As if on cue, a woman came up, complaining about the bread she bought yesterday. Ryuji rolled his eyes, rubbing the nose of a horse in the town stable as he passed. The boy smiled gently as the horse nuzzled against his hand, demanding some form of a treat. Ryuji’s small enjoyment of the animal failed to last when the stable boy glared hauntingly at him, grip tightening around his pitchfork. 

Ryuji paled and skittered away as fast as possible, nearly running headlong into the teacher and mayor of the town. A dozen schoolboys snickered as Ryuji stumbled out of the way, earning a smack on the back of the head from the mayor for his “inconsiderate manner.” Or maybe it was simply because the man wanted to. With his luck, it was probably the latter.

Ryuji veered from the street to avoid as much interaction with the townsfolk as humanly possible. Instead, he bounded across the uneven stones in the large pond, continuing the joyful tune he’d been humming. 

He found himself wondering if there was ever going to be anything different in this town. Would people accept him, or just give up on trying to demeaning him? Probably not. Ryuji just hoped  _ something _ of interest would happen. Maybe something straight out of his favorite book. 

Ryuji continued to bypass the crowded street in lite of jumping onto the raised wall around the town’s fountain and well. He always tried to avoid this place, but it was either the well or the street. And right now, he really didn’t want to be in a crowd. 

A group of women was sitting at the fountain, cleaning clothes and gossiping while their daughters sat nearby, learning to do the same. The talking grew quiet as Ryuji drew closer, but not enough for him to be completely oblivious to their words. 

Ryuji took notice of one woman in particular. She was pinning Ryuji down with a lethal stare, her hand gripping her daughter’s wrist like a vice.

The young girl winced, trying to pull away only to be jerked back towards her mother. 

That was the girl that had begged Ryuji to teach her. She would sneak away from her mother, against Ryuji’s better judgment, just to listen to Ryuji read as she looked over his shoulder. She was young, her hair was oddly ginger, even if her parents were both brunettes. She was so lively, and Ryuji had begun to enjoy the times he would teach her to read simply because there was someone he could share the stories he loved oh so much. 

Her mother had kept her on a tight leash ever since she found out her daughter was learning to read. Apparently reading was a damn sin in this town. 

Ryuji tried for a gentle smile, which only grew when the young girl smiled toothily at him. 

The mother growled angry words to the other mothers, “Why doesn’t he just leave. He’s a delusional freak and a danger to our children.”

Some of the other women nodded while their children simply looked confused. They were too young to understand everything. 

Ryuji’s hands balled into fists, teeth clenching hard enough to hear a creak in his jaw. He was so close to turning around and shouting at them. But he knew that was exactly what they wanted. Proof that he was delusional and dangerous. Ryuji refused to give it to them.

He simply continued to walk, shoulders back and head high. He remembered when Shura had found him as a child, only a year or so after that night. 

He had been curled in the basement of his family’s home. It was his safe space. His father wandered down there very little, so it was littered with Ryuji’s drawings and ideas that had only half made it into real life. 

Ryuji wasn’t sure who had told her he was upset, but she managed to find her way down there. Despite the ever-present smell of alcohol that followed her like a cloud, she was calm and listened to him when he cried, not understanding why everyone hated him. 

Shura had snorted and shrugged, “They’re just boring, kid. You, me, and Lewin? They don’t like us cause we aren’t like them. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Ryuji had been silent for a long time, trying to hide his sniffles as Shura pulled him to her side, gently patting his shoulder. Ryuji broke it with a broken voice, “Shura, am I a freak?”

The older girl had stiffened, teeth grinding together, “Who the hell told you that?”

Ryuji scrubbed at his eyes, oblivious to just how pissed off Shura was, “Everyone in town calls me that. Maybe they’re right.”

Shura had whipped around so fast that Ryuji had flinched, blinking at the pink-haired woman (Ryuji still didn’t know how she got her hair that bright and vibrant). The woman had gripped his soldiers, emerald eyes watching him for a long time before speaking, “Ryuji, you are  _ not _ a freak. Those assholes don’t know what they’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Her voice was steely and cold, “Whenever someone says that to you, I want you to hold your head high and walk proud. Don’t listen to them.”

Ryuji had nodded slowly, content to sit in silence with Shura. 

It wasn’t until later that Ryuji found out Shura had started a fight with a lot of people. Something that Ryuji had done a few times before he learned the art of not giving a fuck. It helped that he was closest to people who were considered freaks, just like him. 

The women scoffed when Ryuji failed to bat so much as an eye in their direction, ducking through the worn doorway of the library. 

The moment the door closed Ryuji released a heavy sigh, slumping against the door with his head bowed. Ryuji took a moment to breathe, clearing his mind of everything the village said in the short time it took to walk from his home to the library. The teen could feel a tear slip down his cheek. Ryuji shook his head, quickly wiping the tear from his cheek and looking up.

The library was silent for the moment, dust swirling around in the light. The room was small but homely. The paint was peeling from the wall, and the entire room needed to be dusted. Some Lewin  _ never _ did. 

“You’re here early,” Ryuji didn’t even acknowledge that he’d heard the man, choosing to climb the ladder to inspect the books. They didn’t even need a ladder. The only reason the books were perched as high as they were was that Ryuji had found a rat tearing up a book and set the shelves up higher directly afterward, much to Lewin's amuesment.

Lewin lounged against the wall to the side, inspecting Ryuji’s face. Despite his outward appearance and the way he acted most of the time, the man was quite intelligent. It came as no surprise to Ryuji when Lewin hummed, picking dirt from under his nails, “Rough morning?”

Ryuji paused and glanced at him, raising a brow. Lewin chuckled, shrugging and waltzing to the table, which he promptly sat on. Ryuji rolled his eyes, finding a place for the newest book that followed the order he tried to keep them in. 

“Was it any good?” Lewin was watching him carefully as if he was inspecting him. 

It was nothing new to Ryuji, so he simply ignored the heavy gaze of the man in light of smiling gently, “Yeah. It was really good!”

Lewin leaned forward, chin propped on his fist, “Oh? Tell me what it’s about.”

Ryuji snorted, “Read it and you’ll find out,” Lewin frowned. He had never been one for patience as long as Ryuji had known him. Ryuji laughed loudly at Lewin’s annoyed face. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind the mop on his head that he called hair, he could tell Lewin’s eyes grew soft when he saw Ryuji genuinely laugh.

“Got any new ones?” Ryuji couldn’t hide the hopeful tone of his voice. He admitted he was addicted to the thrill of reading a new story and he wanted more.

Lewin sighed, head tilting side to side, “Nope. Probably won’t for a while,” Ryuji wilted, disappointment welling in his chest. Lewin snorted, “You can read any of the others, ya know.”

Ryuji shot him a glare before selecting his favorite book. The cover was worn with use and a few pages were missing corners and had smudged words. As much as it irked him, Ryuji knew this story by heart, every word of it had been memorized a long time ago. But, the feeling of actually reading the pages calmed him, so he would always choose this one. 

Lewin chuckled, “Again? Don’t you want to read something you haven’t in a while?”

Ryuji pursed his lips, holding the book close as a silent answer. Lewin chuckled, waving lazily as Ryuji stepped back onto the crowded street, the wooden door shutting behind him. 

The cobblestone road was just as crowded as before, if not more so. Ryuji grumbled, deciding to read instead of watching where he was walking. People went out of their way to avoid him anyway, so what was the big deal with watching where you were going?

Just as he thought, people darted out of his way while he kept his eyes on the familiar words on worn pages. Ryuji’s lip quirked in the tiniest smile as the story began. He had always loved this one story, choosing it over the others the library had. 

It was a story about two princes from rival kingdoms at war with each other falling in love and trying to bring peace to their kingdoms. There were so many twists in the story and Ryuji loved it. Maybe he liked it so much because he saw himself in one of the princes. A boy lied to by his parents who hated the conflict between the kingdoms just as much as the prince of the opposing kingdom, Gehenna, did. 

Maybe Ryuji enjoyed the story because it was the only one with a romance he understood. He had never been attracted to girls, making him even more of an outcast. He didn’t understand why Todo was able to flirt with him constantly and not be the but end of jokes for doing so since they were both men. 

Ryuji was vaguely aware of a head of pink hair traveling down the street in the direction of the library. The boy paid no mind, knowing Shura and Lewin were always together when the former wasn’t playing the part of Todo’s right-hand woman. 

As if his thoughts summoned him, the noise in the street became full of praise and overeager women. Ryuji glanced to the side for the barest of seconds, catching sight of many young women crowded around a smug-looking Todo. The man was blowing kisses and basking in the attention. Until his eyes scanned the crowd and found Ryuji.

Ryuji paled, slamming his book shut as he booked it out of there and back home as fast as possible, “Nope nope  _ nope _ . Not dealing with  _ him _ today.”

Ryuji was practically sprinting when he noticed Todo making his way after him. God fucking bless the crowded street and everyone around trying to start a conversation with the older man. 

However, much to Ryuji’s disappointment, his house was on a less crowded road that left Todo a chance to pin him against the nearest wall.


	3. His Little Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creepy-ness of Todo catches on. Also, a little more info on past events.

Ryuji snarled angrily, glaring up at the man. Even if Todo was shorter than Ryuji, the man always wore heeled boots that made him appear taller than Ryuji. Todo flashed a toothy smile, voice way too joyful for the way he trapped Ryuji between his arms, “Hello, Bon!”

The boy sneered, ducking away and slamming a hand against Todo’s wrist so he would careen head-first into the wall. Ryuji snickered, turning to sprint away, only for Todo to grip his wrist painfully.

Ryuji whipped around, sneering, “Let go of me, you creep!”

Todo, in all his idiocy and belief that Ryuji would go out with him, chuckled. With a hard jerk, Ryuji was pulled against Todo’s chest. Ryuji pushed against the man, snarling when he tightened his hold and backed him into the wall, “Bon, I just want to talk!”

“Bullshit!” Ryuji struggled to escape. He hated holding conversations with this man, much less being trapped and forced to listen, “Let. Me. Go!”

To Ryuji’s surprise, the man did. The suddenness of it sent Ryuji crashing to the side, straight into the trickle of water that ran through this portion of the town. Ryuji grumbled, picking himself up and dusting off any dirt possible, as well as the phantom sensation of Todo’s arms around him. 

Todo always seemed to think Ryuji was interested in him and never failed to find a moment to flirt with him. Ryuji hated it. 

The boy noticed Todo’s extended hand and soft face. Ryuji could read right through his expression. Even if Todo really did care about him (like that'll ever happen), Ryuji would still say no. The man was fucking sixty, didn’t know what the word “respect” meant, and was way too controlling! Hell, just the age gap alone was enough to gross Ryuji out. 

Ryuji promptly slapped the man’s hand away, shooting him and piercing glare as he kept his back to the man, watching him out of the corner of his eye, “What do you want?”

Todo seemed to grow hopeful at Ryuji’s venom-filled words, “I wanted to ask something of you. I’ve been thinking about it long and hard, and I would like you to be my wife!”

Ryuji froze, whipping around with lightning speed, “EXCUSE ME?!”

Todo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I know it’s sudden, but I wanted you to know how serious my love for you is. I’ve waited for long enough, so I thought I should-”

The man was cut off by Ryuji smacking him with his book, “When have I EVER given you the idea that I loved you?!” Their conversation, which had dissolved into a screaming match at this point, had drawn the attention of many onlookers. The way they looked at Ryuji, like they couldn’t believe he had turned the “oh-so-admired-Saburota-Todo” down, only served to piss the hot-headed boy off even more. 

“I have refused your “courtings” so many times, I thought it would have gotten through your thick skull!” Ryuji cocked his hip to the side, arms crossed angrily over his chest. Todo blinked in surprise as if he couldn’t believe Ryuji would turn him down. Although, his eyes failed to remain on Ryuji’s face for long, roving over his body in a way that made the boy shudder. Snorting, Ryuji turned away and made a bee-line for the safety of his home, “Give me a break. You don’t want me cause you care, you just wanna control me.”

Todo tried to call after him as Ryuji marched away, but Ryuji ignored him completely, stalking to his home as anger practically rolled off him in waves. 

Ryuji made a point to slam the painted, wooden door of his home as hard as possible. A satisfying crack echoing outside that would, hopefully, drive anyone who wanted to speak to him away (cough cough Todo).

The boy collapsed in an old wooden chair that creaked from his weight. He rested his head in his hands, the stress of simply going to the damn library catching up to him in the form of a raging headache. A frustrated groan escaped his lips, standing just to kick the chair in anger.

The face of his mother from the portrait on the wall stared down at him, a warm smile on her face with a stern look in her hickory eyes. Ryuji sighed, staring up at the portrait. He had long since memorized each line of her face and glint in her eyes. 

Ryuji stepped closer to the painting, hugging himself protectively, imagining it was his mother’s arms around him and not his own, “Hey, Ma,” His voice was low, eyes trained on the ground instead of the small altar their fireplace mantle had become, “You would not _believe_ the day I’ve been having.”

A snort escaped his lips, eyes rolling in annoyance before he sagged slightly, “I wish you were here, Ma,” His voice was low and small, barely a whisper. A tear slipped down his cheek. He felt pathetic, scrubbing at his eye, “I wish I knew what to do.”

A familiar hand came down on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Ryuji jumped at the sudden contact, twisting around to find his father smiling sadly, “Heya, son,” His sad gaze drifted from Ryuji to the painting of his wife on the wall, “Talking to your mother again, I see.”

Ryuji grimaced, turning away from his father. The man smelled of booze, even if he had been at the temple in the forest all day. His robes were dirty and rumpled from years of wear. Now that Ryuji thought of it, he’d never seen his father wear anything else. 

The boy huffed, pulling away from his father, “She listens more than you do,” His words were meant for himself more than his father, but the older man heard.

Tatsuma chuckled, a joyful, tooth-gapped smile taking place on his face, “Is that right? Well, I can’t argue with that!” Ryuji’s eyes narrowed, waiting for his father to continue, only for him to turn and wave over his shoulder, “I’m going on a trip for a little bit, I’ll be gone for a week. You don’t mind, do you?”

Ryuji failed to hide his glare. His father was rarely home. Even when he was, he spent most of his time passed out in the tavern. Ryuji grumbled an annoyed, “Not at all,” Turning back to his mother’s portrait, Ryuji pretended he didn’t want his father to come back and ask what was wrong. That he didn’t want him to listen as he told him how Todo had been treating him for the past few months, especially today. 

As the door closed and the sound of horse hooves pittered against the stones outside their home, Ryuji couldn’t help but wonder if things would be different had his mother never died. Would things be different, better even? Ryuji could only imagine.

Ryuji sighed, head bowing as he thought of what had happened in the short time it took him to go to the library and come back home, especially Todo. The boy shuddered at the thought, “Todo proposed to me today,” Just saying the words out loud made him want to gag, “Could you imagine me being married to that boorish, _brainless_ oaf!”

Just the thought boiled his blood, storming onto the small porch to get fresh air in an attempt to clear his mind with fresh air. To his disgust, Todo was still near his home, although he was walking away. A satisfied grin split Ryuji’s features when the man stepped in a discolored puddle that could either be mud or from the many horses in the town. Ryuji hoped it was the latter.

The man cursed, looking pissed as he marched away, shaking his foot with every few steps. Ryuji snorted, “Madame Todo, his _little wife_.” Ryuji threw his hands up as he stormed down the stairs, kicking a bucket of feed the hens went scrambling for. There had been countless times Todo had called him his “Little Wife” or “Madame” in the most demeaning way possible. He’d been expecting the proposal for a while, but it didn’t make him any less pissed. 

Ryuji took off down the cobblestone street, escaping the town as fast as possible, ending up on a tall hill overlooking the wide expanse of forest. His hickory eyes scanned the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of something within the darkness of the woods. Ever since that night, it had been his goal to figure out just what had happened. He’d be damned if he let _anyone_ stop him from doing so!

Ryuji took a step towards the shrouded darkness, only to be stopped when a familiar voice called out to him, “How many times have I told ya, kid? You won’t like what you find if you go sneaking around.”

Ryuji froze, turning to find Shura standing a stone throws away with her hands on her hips. She was wearing the most revealing and tattered dress Ryuji had ever seen, but it was normal for the woman.

The woman sauntered over to the boy, slinging an arm over Ryuji’s broad shoulders, “I heard Todo proposed. I didn’t think he’d actually do that, even if he was bragging about it today when we went hunting.”

“Why do you put up with him?” Ryuji crossed his arms, a deep frown etching lines on his face. 

Shura let out a boisterous laugh, patting Ryuji’s shoulder playfully, “He pays for my booze!”

Ryuji snickered, regarding Shura’s haggard appearance. She had been growing wearier and wearier with each passing day. Lewin had as well, but that wasn’t too unusual considering that man sometimes forgot that he needed sleep. But, Ryuji could tell something was happening they weren’t telling him about.

Ryuji opened his mouth to ask if Shura was alright, only to snap it closed when the woman sighed wearily before flashing him a smile, “You wanna practice your skills with me, or you gonna sit and read all day?”

Ryuji rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault I like reading. You’re just boring,” He brushed past Shura, swiping his foot against her leg in an attempt to send her careening forward. 

The woman cackled, catching herself swiftly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Shura squared up, slowly walking in a circle. Ryuji quickly mimicked her movements as she waited, “Just so you know, I’m pissed and won’t go easy on you.”

“What else is new?” Shura lunged, throwing a punch Ryuji blocked easily, swinging his leg at her side, which was exposed for the barest of moments. 

Shura had insisted on teaching Ryuji how to fight when he was younger. He had no idea why she wanted him to know how to wield the sword she kept on her hip at all times, or why she wanted him to be perfect at shooting pistols and fighting with nothing but his fists. Ryuji would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, like reading, it helped him take his mind off issues that seemed to follow him like a black cloud. However, his liking for sparing didn’t prevent him from questioning Shura’s reasoning, especially when Lewin would occasionally insist on doing the same when Ryuji stayed in the library for more than a few minutes. 

The two sparred until the sun was high in the sky, and Ryuji was kicked square in the chest, left laying flat on his back as he attempted to regain the ability to breathe. 

Shura laughed loudly, nudging Ryuji with her foot before pulling him to his feet, “Not bad, kid. Still suck, though.”

“Sure,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. He was almost completely sure that was Shura’s way, although strange, of telling him he’d done a good job. The same way she’d say, “Whatever, kid,” with a poorly concealed grin when she was proud of something. Usually when Ryuji ensured Todo’s inability to have children in the future when the former had enough of his flirtations and demeaning nicknames. 

Shura snatched Ryuji’s worn, blue vest from the ground and tossed it to the boy. He’d taken it off to try and prevent more holes from destroying the fabric. There was already a discolored patch sewn to the side to conceal a tear large enough for Ryuji to fit his hand through. 

Ryuji checked it for any tears. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were any after his unfortunate encounter with Todo. The boy grimaced when he saw a small rip across the back, he’d have to sew that later. He just hoped he had enough thread back home, he didn’t feel like buying anymore if it meant wandering back through town. 

Shura pushed his shoulder, “Get back home, Kid. I’ll distract Todo for you.”

Ryuji sighed in relief, making his way back down the hill, speed walking through town upon reaching the cobblestone streets. 

The chickens were still peeking furiously at the ground, pigging out on the scattering of seeds. Ryuji cursed, scooping up as much of the seed as possible in an attempt to salvage it for a few extra days. Wasting was the worst way to lose the meager amount of money Ryuji had. It wasn’t like they made much anyway, unless Ryuji managed to sell a small, crafted trinket to someone in town or a traveler. 

Ryuji could hear Shura’s loud voice echoing through the town as he stepped into his home. A weight was momentarily lifted from his shoulders knowing Shura would keep Todo out of his life for at least a few hours. 

The boy sighed, massaging his temples as he padded down the stairs to the basement. The room was open and littered with dozens of Ryuji’s sketches or trinkets, some of which functioned mechanically. 

Ryuji idly lifted the lid of a small music box, one of the few things in this room Ryuji _hadn’t_ made. It was something from belonging to his mother, as was the pink gem hanging around his neck. A small tune filtered around the room, easing the tension in Ryuji’s shoulders in barely a few moments.

The boy gently hummed as he carefully stitched the hole in his sky-blue vest. The only thread he could find was pale yellow, but that didn’t matter much. As long as the clothing kept him warm, then it was fine. 

The tune of the music box came to an end after a few minutes, leaving the room quiet. Ryuji quickly closed and re-opened the box, this time singing the lullaby, the only thing he remembered of his mother outside of things he’d been told, “ _How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto, never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured, sometimes our time and place standstill. Love lives on inside our hearts, and always will_.”

A single tear slipped down his cheek against his will. He could barely remember his mother’s voice without listening to the song. Hell, he hadn’t even been able to remember _anything_ of his mother until a few years ago. It was almost like he was looking through a keyhole, unable to see the full details of his memory. No, his _memories_.

He knew there were many things wrong, things happening behind his back. 

Ryuji wasn’t stupid, he noticed things. He had strange moments when he’d be going about his daily life and suddenly be hit by a wave of nostalgia for no reason like there was something he was supposed to know just out of his grasp. 

With a heavy sigh, Ryuji pushed those thoughts from his mind. They already kept him awake at night, it would be unpleasant if they kept him from going about his day anymore. 

Ryuji tired off the thread, tearing the loose end with his teeth, before slipping the garment back on and reaching for the book he picked up this morning. He must have subconsciously brought it down with him.

Although there were dozens of unfinished sketches and half-cocked projects littering the room, Ryuji couldn’t bring it upon himself to actually work on any of them. So, he did the next best thing, he sat back and read while the music box played.

* * *

Shura shoved into the library, it was as musty as ever. She never understood why Ryuji enjoyed coming here that much. Although, she never really understood the whole deal with reading, so she couldn’t judge. 

Lewin was, as always, sitting on a table in the corner, stuffing his mouth with tarts he had no doubt snagged from the baker. Shura rolled her green eyes, leaning against the wall across from the man, “Ever heard of fruit?”

Lewin chuckled, waving a pastry in the air lazily, “These taste better,” Crumbs fell from his upturned mouth, “How’s the kid? You said Todo was gonna-”

“Todo, the bastard, proposed to Ryuji. Ryuji refused, obviously,” Shura shrugged, pretending she wasn’t as worried about Ryuji as she really was. After that night nearly twelve years ago, after losing the only man she would ever consider calling her father, and her twin brothers, Ryuji had become the closest thing to family she had. And, considering the way he acted around her, she assumed he felt the same since Tatsuma wasn’t very present in Ryuji’s life. 

Lewin’s nose scrunched from beneath his greasy hair, “What nutcase would even accept an offer for Todo to marry them?” 

“Apparently everyone except Ryuji and the two of us.”

“What about Tatsuma?”

Shura scoffed, bitterness towards the man making her chest tight, “He’s so absent from the town, I’m not even sure if Todo knows who he is.”

Lewin cackled, red-tinted drool streaming from his mouth as Shura got a full display of the mutilated pastry in the man’s mouth. God, how did she even like this guy?! Shura recoiled, snapping, “Cover your fucking mouth when you talk!”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Shura just knew Lewin quirked his brow beneath his mop of hair.

Shura huffed, turning her attention to the raised bookshelf. The books were all old and worn, aside from the newest addition to Lewin’s collection (It was practically Ryuji’s at this point, however). Each story was organized in a specific order, courtesy of Ryuji, only one was missing. 

Her lips twitched in the slightest bit of a smile, “What book did he borrow this time?” She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Lewin tipped his wide-brimmed hat to her playfully, “You know the one.”

Shura sighed, her fond smile growing sad, “He’s read that book so many times, and it still hasn’t sparked his memories.”

Lewin glanced to the side, setting a tart to the side as he slouched against the wall, “We wrote that story to help him remember, but it’s done exactly nothing. I mean, I know the story has some plots and things that were just put there to make it flow better, but still!”

“Maybe we’re just horrible writers,” Shura shrugged as a feeling of defeat welled in her chest. Lewin silently shifted to the side, patting the table beside him, a silent invitation. One Shura didn’t hesitate to take. 

The woman propped her arms on her knees, kneading her forehead in hopes it would get rid of some of her stress. Lewin remained silent, knowing she was going to explode into a rant in a few minutes. Also, just for his own good and not knowing what to say. 

As predicted, Shura yelled in anger, jumping from the table to pace angrily around the room, “It’s been twelve _fucking_ years! Besides the two of us, Tatsuma and Mephisto are the only ones who remember anything, not even someone in the town remembers! They don’t even remember Shiro!”

Lewin winced at the mention of the man. He’d been possessed by Satan when his emotions got the better of him after seeing the group of children poorly hidden behind a bush. As a result, all but one child, Ryuji, had been captured by the people inhabiting the castle, the Illuminati. And, in a moment of regained control, Shiro sacrificed himself to take down Lucifer. But it didn’t stop that curse they still didn’t understand from taking over.

Although Shura would rather marry than admit it, Lewin knew Shiro was like her father after everything he’d done for her. 

Shura growled, kicking a stool across the room, “We lost _everyone_ ! We never should have tried to storm the castle that night! Now they’re all gone! Everyone from Tatsuma’s temple, Ryuji barely even remembers the temple! All he knows is his father is always there instead of at home. We lost the Order, the only people standing between those _monsters_ and innocent people! Not to mention Ryuji’s mother, Izumo, Shiemi, Paku, Shima, Miwa, and….”

Shura cut herself off, unable to speak the last words. Lewin could feel guilt welling in his chest. He had no way to protect the adults, but he could have at least snatched more of the kids. Instead, he’d only grabbed Ryuji. And he hadn’t even been able to shield him from the powerful blast that stretched for kilometers. 

Lewin slowly climbed to his feet, ignoring the aching in his legs from sitting in the same spot for too long. The older man reached forward, pulling Shura close for a hesitant hug. This could either go one of two ways, Shura would accept it and hopefully feel better, or she’d punch him in the gut. Lewin was prepared for the latter, considering it happened more often. 

But, Shura leaned into his embrace, her breaths were carefully even as she pushed back her emotions, “I miss them.”

“Even the little troublemakers?” Lewin joked. The group of children had been thick as thieves, never separating, especially since a few of them were orphans. Shiro and Ryuji’s mother, Torako, had been like their family. And, no matter how much she denied it, Lewin knew Shura liked the way they would get into trouble, forcing her to help get them out of said trouble.

Shura wilted, “ _Especially_ the troublemakers,” A gentle smile crossed Lewin’s features, knowing Shura had seen them as siblings, even if she denied it and the twins were the ones she actually lived with. 

It didn’t take long for Shura to pull away, pointing an accusing finger at Lewin’s face, “This never happened, got it?”

Lewin snorted, “Who would believe me even if it did,” Giving a fake gasp, Lewin pressed a palm to his chest, “Oh no! The big-bad Shura is a softy, how will we-”

Lewin was cut off by Shura wapping him on the side of the head with a book, which she carefully put back afterward, “Please stop learning to be dramatic from Ryuji, it’s bad enough with him being a sassy little shit.”

The man cackled, shoulders shaking at Shura’s annoyance. With a huff, the woman stormed out the door, just in time to see Todo storm into the tavern, still fuming from Ryuji’s rejection earlier. 

Shura groaned, “This is going to be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.....took so long to write 'cause of ✨writer's block✨
> 
> I hope you guys like the art! I'm working on some more to show more of the characters too!


End file.
